You're The Icing On My Cake
by Chazymandias
Summary: Mycroft has a dream about cake involving Sherlock and John. No wait, Sherlock and John make cupcakes, Mycroft isn't in this story! PWP, hope you enjoy


**So, this story is based on a roleplay I did with my friend kay (who is the John to my Sherlock for all my writing). Yes, it is a bit strange and probably out of character, but we liked it :D**

John's phone vibrated in his pocket as he walked into Tesco. Pulling it out he sighed internally seeing who the text was from. Sherlock. Again. Although tempted to ignore it John knew that would just be asking for many more texts, so he opened it.

_John! Get flour, sugar, eggs, butter, chocolate, sprinkles and anything else you think we'll need. We're going to make cakes! - SH_

Well that wasn't what John had expected. Cakes? But, if that was what Sherlock wanted to do who was he to argue?

Wheeling the trolley up and down aisles, John collected all the items listed along with some writing icing and squirty cream. The awkward moment was at the till when the girl had scanned all the items and then looked up at him and raised one eyebrow. Why was she judging him?

Thankfully the flat was only a short distance away and the shopping wasn't heavy so John walked back. Just as he was struggling to unlock the door Sherlock bounded down the stairs and threw it open!

"John!"

Then he had grabbed the bags and was gone, leaving John to trail up the stairs after him.

Once he'd taken his coat off he went into the kitchen where he was shocked by the cleanliness of it. No experiments anywhere and no dirty plates in the sink!

"Sherlock? Did you _tidy_?"

"Of course I did. We couldn't possibly cook anything in the kitchen how it was before!"

"Oh. Okay."

Still shocked John stood in the doorway and watched as Sherlock practically skipped around unpacking everything.

"John, do we have food colouring anywhere?"

"Yes in the cupboard, but don't get it out yet, it'll just get knocked over"

With everything unpacked and seemingly organised Sherlock picked up a scrap of paper from the side and stared at it.

"So, we start with the butter?"

"Sherlock, what is that?" Inquired John, worried about what exactly it was Sherlock was going to try cooking and what recipe he would be following.

"Mrs. Hudsons's cupcake recipe! She said we could use it! Now stay out of the way I want to try it myself first!"

So John got himself a chair and sat down to watch.

10 minutes in and Sherlock was stuck. Frowning at the scrap of paper in his hand he sighed. John smiled at that sound and the sight of Sherlock with butter in his hair and flour on the tip of his nose.

"John, it won't do what it's supposed to"

"Have you followed the recipe exactly?"

"Yes! But it still won't work!"

John just stood and grinned at Sherlock's childlike behaviour. Faced with no answer Sherlock turned round and caught sight of John, smirking at him. John walked over and wiped the flour off Sherlock's nose.

"I think this was meant to go in the bowl not on your face" said John, with a mischevious twinkle in his eye.

POOF! A cloud of flour covered John. Coughing, he dived behind the worktop.

"Sherlock!"

Another handful of flour was thrown in his direction. John ducked to avoid the worst of it but now him and half the kitchen were covered.

What else to do but retalliate? Grabbing the box of eggs from the side John pulled one out and lobbed it across the kitchen. It missed Sherlock entirely, instead shattering against the wall and slowly dripping down.

Sherlock's answer to that was to open the bag of chocolate chips. First he sprayed them everywhere but when John complained that he was wasting them he aimed only for John's mouth.

It turned into a game that distracted them for 5 minutes. See who could catch more chocolate chips in their mouth at once.

When the packets were empty they remembered that they were at war. Both spotting the squirty cream at the same time, they dived for it, the last weapon.

Sherlock, having longer limbs and therefore the advantage, got it first and proceeded to dispense a large dollop on John's head. John snatched the can off him and gave Sherlock a beard and moustache.

Back and forth this went, with both men ending up completely covered in cream until John saw the sprinkles.

Subtlely picking them up he wrestled Sherlock into a head lock and was in the process of emptying sprinkles into his hair when they heard a gasp at the door.

"Boys!"

"Ah, Mrs. Hudson. Hello" stumbled John.

"I came up to see how well you were doing and to ask if I could try one of your cakes but I see I shan't be having one today"

Sherlock and John looked at each other and smiled. Mrs Hudson wouldn't be getting cake today, but they had enjoyed this afternoon so much that they might have to try it again some time.


End file.
